User blog:AustinDR/Upcoming 2019 Horror Stories I'm Interested in Seeing
1) It: Chapter Two. Stephen King is probably one of my favorite authors. One of the first movies I watched based on one of his works was the 1990 miniseries It. Something that was admittedly cheesy. After that, after a few years, I read all 1,138 pages of the original novel. I had heard for years about there being a theatrical adaptation of the novel, and I followed development of it. With watching the 2017 film adaptation of the novel, I did like the film, but I thought it wasn't really that scary. With the sequel, this time, it'll be set in the 2010s, and they had explained that there would be other additional changes such as Mike being compelled to use heavy drugs as a means of figuring out how to defeat It/Pennywise. The Turtle, an ancient primordial being who is the natural foe of Pennywise, played a crucial role in the novel, but was omitted in the 2017 adaptation and the 1990 miniseries, most likely because of the cosmological forces at play. Aside from allusions in the first film, the Turtle will appear in the sequel, most likely having something to do with the Losers Club's memories of the dark moments from their childhoods being locked away. 2) Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark: This was actually one of my favorite book series growing up. It was a compilation of stories that honestly weren't really scary. What made them nightmarish, however, was the illustrations provided by Stephen Gammell. The illustrations could best be called surreal. Each illustration seemed to take place in a dream scape with the characters featured either resembling rotting corpses or grotesque. There was actually a time when the books were re-illustrated due to moral guardians, but they didn't pack the same punch as the originals. This film seems to be about some kids trying to solve a mystery regarding some deaths in their hometown which has some connection with a few of the stories. There's the one about a girl with a boil on her face that she had gotten after getting bitten by a spider; there's another where it's about a woman finding her lost big toe. The story was written by Guillermo del Toro, who doesn't need that much of an introduction. 3) Us: Jordan Peele made a name for himself after his directorial debut Get Out. In this one, it's about a black family going on vacation only to meet their doubles, mysterious entities known as the Tethered. With the film, there's not much to go by from the trailer. Jordan Peele has a way of making a story seem like it would go one way, but it would suddenly go to a different route. The film could simply be about body doubles, or there could be something more sinister at work. 4) The Curse of La Llorana: This film is about a social worker who finds herself being haunted by the Weeping Woman La Llorana. While most urban legends vary in telling, one consistent theme is that La Llorana was originally a poor woman who married into wealth. Unfortunately, her husband started to pay her little attention as he doted on their two children. Eventually, he fell out of love for her completely, left, and remarried. Angered, La Llorana mindlessly throws her children into the river only to realize too little too late about what she had done. She resorts to drowning herself so she could be with her children in the afterlife. However, she was barred from passing on and spends her restless eternity trying to find her children. Legend says that hearing her crying is a bad omen. 5) Child's Play (2019): I have watched most of the films in this slasher franchise. Everyone knows how it goes: a wanted serial killer transfers his soul into a Good Guy Doll to escape death and later slashes and dashes his way through several victims so that he could find a new body starting with the first person he revealed himself to, Andy Barclay. Universal Pictures owns the rights to the rest of the series, but MGM Studios still has the original film under lock and key. As such, a reboot was in order. Granted, the idea that Chucky will be a psychotic killer robot rather than being possessed by an evil soul sounds a little...bland, and the actor playing Andy seems too old for the role, but...come on, it's a remake. Would you really want to have the same thing again? Why even do a remake if you're not trying to breathe some new life into it? 6) Pet Sematary (2019): OK, I think that the 1989 film adaptation of Stephen King's horror novel was a classic, but I do find some aspects of the upcoming remake interesting. Much like with Child's Play, the trailer shows them going down a different course regarding who is the one that gets killed and brought back in the titular Pet Sematary, but I feel that it is a welcome change just as long as it's not a carbon copy of the original. I wouldn't recommend watching the second trailer though if you're mindful of potential spoilers. Category:Blog posts